The Racer and The Heiress
by The3Ryans
Summary: Upper School AU: Weiss only had one friend when she was a little girl but she moved away, causing Weiss to grow into the cold ice queen everybody knows and wants to date for her wealth. Having not genuinely smiled since, what happens when her friend suddenly returns and joins her in school. Have the years apart made them too different? Or made their friendship into something more?
1. Chapter 1

"Weiss... he's about to do it again," Blake monotonously remarked, not tearing her eyes from the book. Weiss let out a sigh from where she sat. The two girls, Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna were sat in the cafeteria of their school Beacon Upper School, trying to enjoy their lunch break in peace. However their lunches were always interrupted because they happened to be one of the few most attractive girls in the school and single. This caused no end of guys trying to ask them out, either for riches or to further their libido's pride. So Weiss pressed her fingers against her temples in frustration as she heard someone approach her from behind.

"Hey there girls! You're looking fine today," he spoke suavely, it just furthered Weiss annoyance.

"You're flies undone," Blake remarked, still not taking her sight away from the book. This caused the boy to quickly zip up his trousers in a fluster. Seemingly having some intelligence he chose to walk away in embarrassment, onlookers sniggering as he went.

"I sometimes wonder how you can see what's happening around you when your nose is always in a book," Weiss questioned with her arms cross, a frown on her face.

"Years of practice," Blake simply replied. Weiss let out a huff and turned her head away. That frown always on her face. No one in school had ever seen her without it. Girls wondered why such a miserable cold girl could have so many boys pining for her. Therefore Weiss Schnee was labelled the 'Ice Queen', breaker of hearts and daughter to the most powerful family in the city. It was that fact that many boys tried their luck in courting her, because of her family name. Why Weiss never let anyone else besides Blake close to her, making an icy shell around her heart. It was why she didn't have any other friends, nor did she have any before.

...Except that one girl who saw her for herself.

Years ago when she was seven years old, a girl got lost one day and found herself in Weiss garden. Normally people don't get lost in other peoples gardens, but because Weiss lived in a mansion and her garden was the length of four football fields it wasn't surprising. The gardeners or caretakers would immediately chase the intruders away, or if they posed a threat to the Schnee family they'd call security. But on this occurrence it was just Weiss and this girl. She was terrified at first, thinking this girl was going to hurt her. But she didn't. In fact she wanted to be friends. It was an entirely new concept for Weiss, who never had any friends or anyone her age to talk to. Although scared she was also excited at the idea. So from that day the two became best friends. The two would meet up in the garden, in secret of course, and play together. There were times when her friend also took her out of the garden and went to the park. This friendship went on for months, the two girls opening themselves fully to each other.

Until one day their house was broken into by a terrorist group called the White Fang. When Weiss her friend came back to see the police surrounding the mansion her father came running over, scared she was taken by the White Fang. He turned to her friend and in rage, told her to never return. After a week of everything returning back to normal, he could see that he made a mistake in driving the young girl away. His daughter who had been happier since meeting this friend secluded herself from everyone. She wouldn't eat or drink, she would sleep in as long as possible, cry herself to sleep. It was painful to see his eldest daughter in such a state. So he tried to make things right and to try inviting this girl around. However before he had the chance to a letter was sent to Weiss from her friend, stating that she had to move away and was sorry for the trouble she had caused. That was her only true friend she had.

After picking up a bottle of water and have a quick sip she regarded the raven haired girl before her. Blake and Weiss were paired together in a science project. Since the two girls kept to themselves and had no real friends, except for Blake, they easily related to each other and decided to meet together at lunch. Weiss' father was happy that she found a new friend, but Weiss still resented him from driving away her only friend. Forcing her to grow up alone to become the cold mistress she was now.

"Anyway, have you decided to join a club yet? You need a hobby," Blake said as she placed a bookmark in her book, saving where she read up to. Now deciding to be social she placed the book down on the table and looked to the heiress.

"I don't have time to join clubs waste time. I'm a very busy girl after all," Weiss answered in a manner of fact.

"It must be a busy life sitting at home moping all the time," Blake sarcastically replied, causing the white haired girl to frown.

"I don't mope all the time!" Weiss snapped back. Blake simply raised her eyebrow at the statement. Weiss glared angrily at her acquaintance then stood up in a huff.

"Whatever, I'm going to sit here and take this mockery!" she said and proceeded to walk away. A blonde haired boy however stood up and went to say something to the approaching Schnee. Before he could open his mouth she turned fully towards him and pointed at his face.

"If you so much as say one syllable of your predictable sentence Mr Arc and I will skewer you to the second hand of the clock tower!" Weiss shouted. The blonde boy immediately sat back down. Blake rolled her eyes as she saw Weiss walk through the double doors of the cafeteria. She decided to continue with her reading but before she could even open the book she felt a familiar presence drop down onto the seat to her left.

"What set her off this time?" Another blonde boy asked. His hair was messy and his skin tanned. Kicking up his feet onto the chair opposite him he gave off a care free attitude to the world.

"The usual," she replied as she placed her book back into her bag. She definitely wasn't getting any reading done this lunch.

"Ah well, want an apple?" He then offered an apple in his right hand, taking a bite from another apple in his left.

"Sun... Did you steal that apple?" She asked as if a mother talking to a guilty child.

"Pfft no! I won Scarlet's pocket money in a game of slap fish," Sun replied indignity. Hearing that, Blake accepted the apple and took a bite.

"Thanks...," Blake muttered quietly. Blake knew Sun for a few months now. He was somebody that Blake really needed. Before meeting Sun she had... another. Someone who she trusted with her life and someone she loved dearly. Her parents never approved of... him. Saying how they didn't want someone of his background associating at all with their daughter. In hindsight they were right. Blake was a respectable girl and he... he was a terrorist. Any sane person would call the authorities or run from him and never come back. But she was Young. Foolish. In love. She ran away from home, leaving with cold harsh words against her caring parents and left with him. It didn't take too long until she finally woke up and saw the truth. When she finally escaped from his clutches... she was left with nothing. She couldn't go back home to face her parents, she had no money, no belongings, no home. She was left with nothing but heartache, depression, and suicidal thoughts.

Then Sun came. He took her in to his big family, nursed her back to health and got her into Beacon Upper. It went without saying that Blake owed everything to Sun.

"So... word has it we have two new transfer students coming today," Sun said, breaking Blake out of her thoughts.

"Oh? And who said that?" Blake asked, although sounding uninterested she genuinely was curious. It wasn't everyday a transfer student would appear, let alone two.

"Sage heard it from his teacher, one of them is in his class," Sun explained, taking another bite out of the apple.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're going to drag me into meeting them?" Blake looked over to Sun with a frown.

"Because it's healthy for you to talk to other people, it's always good to make new friends," Sun spun around to fully face her, chewing still on the apple.

"I have you to talk to," Blake complained, not wanting to be dragged around the school to look for the new students.

"And when I'm not around?" Sun asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I have Weiss," Blake snapped back.

"Yeah cause talking with the Ice Queen is healthy," Sun said sarcastically with a roll of the eyebrows.

"Sun..." Blake went to protest again but he stood up abruptly.

"Blake. You can't just lock yourself away from society and the chance to meet new people. Blake... they aren't him," Sun reasoned as he looked down to her. The mere mention of him received a cold glare from the raven haired girl.

"I am fully aware of that!" Blake snapped through gritted teeth. Before she could continue her book was suddenly pulled away from under her by Sun.

"Good! So I don't need to remind you then," he smiled as he juggled the book and apple in his hands.

"Give me my book back!" Blake said irritably as he stood up to reach for it.

"Nah you'll get it back after we talk to the new guys," He said as he proceed to walk out the cafeteria.

"SUN!" Blake shouted as she ran after him. She may owe him so much but that doesn't mean she won't kill him for being such an irritating scoundrel!

Meanwhile Weiss had made her way outside by the long field. At the moment there seemed to be a big group of people watching other race. She decided to remain on the concrete instead of walking on wet dirty grass. She made her way over to the nearby tuck shop that sold coffee. Since she was a regular there she brought one of her cups and plates to the shop and requested to keep it for her. Despite the confused look on the boys face he agreed, so every time she came there would be her own cup of coffee waiting for her.

"Hey there snow angel," that all too familiar voice rang behind her, causing her to frown in annoyance.

"Don't call me that Neptune," Weiss sighed. The blue haired heartthrob of the school came into her vision as she passed her money over to the clerk. Once she was given her plate and full cup of coffee she turned to the racers on the field.

"So have you given anymore thought on you and me?" Neptune then asked with a cocky, standing next to her with his arms crossed.

"No," Weiss simply replied then took a sip from her coffee.

"Well I believe you'd make the right choice for the status quo," he then said looking out to the field.

"Status Quo?" she asked looking over to him.

"Yeah, cause you know. I'm the best looking guy in school, you're the richest girl. It's our duty to be together as the popular kids. It would also be beneficial to our families too when we finish together," He explained. Weiss then had second thoughts on drinking her coffee, opting to throw the rest in his face. The nerve of this guy telling her how it's her duty! As if she had no free will to do as she pleased! Before she discarded her coffee she then had a better idea.

"Tell you what. You win the next race and I'll have lunch with you after school," Weiss said smugly. Neptune looked taken back by the sudden challenge but his smile soon returned and he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Okay then," she then started jogging over to the racers. Weiss smiled at her triumph. She had never seen him run before and he always skived off of P.E classes. There was no way he was going to win against the racers.

Neptune smiled triumphantly. The after school racing tournaments he won were finally going to pay off. He was going to wipe out everyone in the next race. As he arrived his confidence continued to grow that he decided to give some false hope to the others.

"Hey! The winner of the next race will go on a lunch date with the ice queen herself after school!" Neptune shouted as he pointed to Weiss, causing all the boys to cheer and wolf whistle. Weiss went red with anger. How dare he declare that! No matter. He wasn't going to win and she wasn't going to go on any form of date with the winner. As Neptune and seven guys lined up on the eight race lanes he shouted again. "One lap around the track! Three! Two!..."

"Wait!" A female voiced called out. Emerging from the group came two girls. One was tall with very long messy blonde hair coming down her back. The guys could not take their eyes off of her... assets. However the one that called out was the smaller girl in a red hoody, her hood covering her face.

"I want to race," she said, causing sniggers to echo around them.

"ERm it's...cute that a girl wants to have a date with the old ice queen. But as you can see there's only eight lanes," Neptune tried to explain with a straight face, containing his stifles of laughter.

"Yeah... but maybe if I win the race... I may want the date to be with you blondy," one of the racers walked over to the tall blonde. She gave a flattered smile but then shocked everyone when she sent a punch to the side of his head. The racer dropped to the floor completely unconscious.

"Hmm guess he took a nap. Oh! Look sis, there's a spot open for you now!" she gave a thumbs up to the girl in the red hoody. She ran towards the now free space on the race track.

"On your mark!" The blonde called out, causing the others to snap out of their shocked state and to focus on the race. "Get set... GO!"

Weiss didn't know what was said among the others but all she saw was the blonde brute just knock someone out and start the race. Now she had a girl wanting to have a date with her? She began to wonder why she ever thought of this idea anyway. When the racers sprinted off, two things shocked her. One was that Neptune was actually fast and winning. She really didn't want to have a date with him. The second thing was that the girl still remained at the starting line; as if she didn't hear them shout go.

"Erm... what is she doing?" someone murmured as they watched the girl stay in position.

"Oh she's just giving a head start to the others," the blonde answered with a smile and her hands on her hips. Once the other racers reached the first quarter she took off like a bullet. Weiss was shocked to see how fast the red hoody girl was. She easily caught up to them when they reached the halfway point and started to overtake the others. She was now tied with Neptune. He looked over to her as is sweat flew from his hair, only to be shocked that the girl didn't seem to be sweating. She gave a happy smile to him before over taking him. In the last stretch Weiss saw the girl increase the distance between her and Neptune, until finally she crossed the finish line. The red hoody girl jumped into the arms of her blonde older sister.

"Atta girl!" she spun her around then sat her back down. By the time Neptune and the other racers arrived the winning girl turned to them.

"Great race guys!" she cheered to them happily. "Now... a date with her." She looked over to Weiss and began to jog over to her. Weiss steeled herself and prepared her rejection of the winner.

"As impressive as that was, I did not agree to a date with the winner," Weiss said as the girl arrived. Weiss was about to take a sip from her coffee again but the moment the hoody girl lowered her hood, it was as if everything froze around her.

"Aww, not even a friendly outing?" the girl asked with a smile. The people that watched the exchange expected only one thing and that was the huge public rejection to the girl. They thought it was funny to think that the riches and attractive girl in school would swing that way. They were, Neptune more than anything, looking forward to see the girl get her hopes and dreams crushed by the ice queen. What they didn't expect was the look of shock across her face, and the dropping of both her plate and cup. The cutlery shattering around her feet, Weiss tried to formulate words, but none would come.

"Red hair... silver eyes... childish innocent smile... it...it can't be...," These thoughts were going through her mind as she tried to process the girl before her who stood waiting patiently with a smile.

"...is...is it really...," Weiss reached her hand out to touch her, testing to see if she was real or not. The red haired girl moved her head so that Weiss' hand was now resting on top of her head.

"Hi Weiss," she said softly. Then it happened, something that nobody in this school would ever see. Weiss smiled. She smiled the brightest and happiest smile anyone had ever seen.

"RUBY!" Weiss jumped forwards and wrapped her arms around the red hoody girl. The girl she never thought she'd see again.

Ruby wrapped her arms around Weiss just as tightly and buried her face into her shoulder as tears threatened to break from her eyes. Both girls clung onto each other as they cherished this moment, engraving this moment as an everlasting memory.

They finally had their friend back.

_**A/N: YOU'RE STARTING ANOTHER STORY?!**_

_**NO?!... well... not right now at least.**_

_**Consider this first chapter a somewhat trailer for another story to come. I have an idea for where I want to take this story but atm this chapter is really an experiment to me doing an Upper school AU (yeah... upper school. We english have upper schools. Not high schools :P ). It also is the reason why some things weren't properly explained, such as are they in uniforms, what are they dressed like, any mention of Blake's bow, if she's even an Fanus, what the cafeteria looks like, and so on and so forth.**_

_**And reluctantly I had to put Neptune in on this, since I don't see Cardin being anything but a bully and since Neptune's character is meant to be the heartthrob, womanizing, uncaring, no good, blue haired,MOTHER FUCKING PIECE OF...**_

_**Well you get it.**_

_**Also this idea is based off of another fanfic story from a different fandom, don't worry I'm not blatently copying the fanfic and changing characters. Take a guess to what story it is by PMing me. (Clue: the fandom is Avatar: The Last Airbender.)**_

_**So tell me what you guys think of it in the review. If it's received well I will continue the story when I finish 'Her Cloak' Which shouldn't be long (but taking into consideration my upload speed... I'm sorry I'm not The Draigg).**_

_**So yeah, hope to hear from you soon!**_

_**The3Ryans**_

_**P.S: If you guys are interested in my opinions of the RWBY Volume 2 I have review Vlogs on my channel where I say what I think of the episodes. Minus the spaces this is the url**_

_** www. Youtube watch?v=ckU7UgEX2ug&list=PL_1_ZKu6vIPDTAybp6ti7WQmcRdRoNhPS**_

_**(the first vid is actually me reacting to the first ep of vol 2 but I give my thoughts at the end, the rest are review vlogs)**_

_**P.P.S: Since I've already mentioned The Draigg if you haven't read any of his RWBY fics READ THEM NOW. I concider it the unofficial rom-con spin off series to RWBY. Full of laughs, fluff, tender moments, sad moments, brilliant writing and hilarious AUs. **_

_**READ THEM NOW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: over 50 followers... over...50...followers...**_

_**OVER...**_

_**50...**_

_**FOLLOWERS?!**_

_**Well guys I got the message loud and clear, you definitely want me to continue this story. So I shall happily continue this story :D**_

_**However... I am sacrificing the continuation of my other story 'The Rose Knight'. One reason being there will be no way I'll be able to juggle 4 stories and keep my interest in them. So since I've only put up a prologue for it compared to the other two that are multi-chaptered this was an easy choice. But the main reason I'm taking 'The Rose Knight' off is cause after falling more and more in love with the world I had been creating since the age of 10! (no joke) I've decided to keep writing it as my own original work! So technically I've not given up on the story, just decided to no longer have it a RWBY fanfic.**_

_**Anyway, hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter as much as the last. Hopefully it would be also a bigger improvement grammar wise than before XD ON WITH THE SHOW!**_

Sun and Blake walked side by side outside down the path towards the field. Blake had managed to catch Sun and retrieved her book back, but since she was now outside she reluctantly agreed to go with him to find the new students. That however didn't stop her from reading as they were walking. This was the fourth time Sun had to pull her to the side so she didn't walk into a tree or another person.

"So what do you think these new guys are going to be like then?" Sun asked, trying to start conversation with the book worm.

"Probably like everyone else. Boring, self indulged, bullies...," Blake began to list off.

"Come on don't be like that. Sure most of the people that try asking you and Ice Queen out are but who knows? Maybe one of the newbies would be the best person you've ever met," Sun replied.

"Unlikely," She responded, still not taking her eyes from the book she was reading.

"I will be if you make it. You need to be more open minded about people, I'm only trying to help," Sun sighed as he rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finger.

"Yeah well I didn't ask for your help," Blake snapped back. Blake stopped walking when she no longer felt Sun's presence next to her. She looked over her shoulder to see him standing there, his face a mixture of hurt and anger.

"Tch, yeah I guess you didn't. You never did. You didn't ask when I found you living in a box in an alleyway. You didn't ask when I took you home with me. You didn't ask when I helped you study to get into this school. Maybe I should stay out of your business then," Sun turned his back to walk away. The book Blake held onto was quickly dropped to the floor as she sprinted toward him, grabbing his shoulder to stop.

"Wait... I...," Blake sighed guiltily and looked down to her black school shoes. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to say it and... I am truly grateful for everything you have done for me. I would probably still be in that alley or dead if it wasn't for you. Nothing I can say would ever make up for all the things you've done for me... it was wrong of me to ever make tha-AAH!" Blake was suddenly pulled into a side hug by Sun, her head stuck into the crook of his neck.

"It's all right I forgive you... Jeez that's the longest I've heard you talk all week," Sun said with a big grin on his face. Blake pulled a look of annoyance as she stared up at Sun. "There's the look!" he grin grew bigger, causing Blake to roll her eyes. Sun released her from his grip and she walked over to her dropped book. But instead of opening it up she opened her school bag that was slung around her shoulder, hanging down her side against her hip. She slipped her book in next to her textbooks and fastened the bag shut.

"Okay then. Let's see these new transfer students," Blake called over with a small smile.

"Now we're talking!" Sun ran up next to her again and continued toward the field. Although looking completely normal, Blake had learned how to hide what she was feeling, which came in handy whenever she was nearby Sun. When a young dashing stranger came along and took her into his home, nursed her back to health, and did it all in the kindness of his heart, wanting nothing in return. How could Blake not have developed any kind of attraction to him? But she wouldn't let him know that. She treasured what relationship they had. The thought of possibly ruining it all over her feelings scared her. What would happen to her if he didn't return the feelings? Would he kick her out of his home? Would she be forced to return to the streets where he found her? She couldn't risk it, so she kept those feelings hidden from him. However her attention was drawn from her thoughts when she bumped into Sun, who stood still in the middle of the path.

"Hey why did you stop?" Blake asked. His face was frozen in shock as he stared ahead. Curious, Blake turned to see what Sun was staring at. Soon her face matched his. The two saw something they thought impossible, yet there they were watching it happen. They saw the ice queen herself, Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Power Company. The one girl thought to never have the ability to smile... was hugging another girl with the biggest smile they have ever seen.

"H...hey Blake?" Sun's voice finally broke through.

"Y...yeah?"

"Are you looking at what I'm looking at?" There was a short silence before Blake answered.

"If you mean looking at Weiss smiling... and hugging someone... then yes," Blake finally was able to formulate words.

"This is wrong... so very wrong... did something happen to the world?" Sun scratched his head thoroughly, as if the answer would come if he scratched his scalp off.

"Sun... I... I think I'm actually scared right now," Blake repeatedly blinked her eyes.

While the two close friends where going through a twilight zone experience. Weiss and the red head girl Ruby broke from their hug with big smiles.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you Weiss!" Ruby exclaimed like an excited child, causing Weiss to laugh. Laugh!

"Me too!" Weiss felt happy. She felt genuinely happy for the first time in what seemed to be forever.

"We have got so much to catch up on! I've got to tell you about my racing! My inventions! Oh but I've got to hear about everything that has happened to you too! You've changed a lot since I last saw you, but not enough so that you look like a completely different person. Because, well, your hair is still so white. Speaking of! I love that pony tail you have, how it's off to the side, it looks cool and... Weiss everyone is staring at us, why are they staring?" Ruby rambled on until she slowed down to a whisper as she suddenly became aware of everyone's shocked stares. It's as if they've never seen two friends reunite before.

Weiss smiled gleefully at the bundle of joy in front of her. She was still exactly the same as she remembered. It was like a dream come true. She had her friend back in her life. God how she missed it when she rambled on for ages! But she was brought out of her reminiscing when Ruby made her aware of everyone around her. Weiss quickly covered her mouth in utter surprise, seeing how everyone's questioning stares. Those prying eyes that wouldn't let up. She needed to get out of here. She even saw Neptune begin to make his way over to them from the field.

"Come with me," Weiss grabbed Ruby's hand and sprinted off towards one of the school buildings, Ruby had no problem keeping up with her.

"There is no way we are missing out on the melted ice queen show! Come on!" Sun said excitedly as he also grabbed Blake's hand and took off sprinting after them.

Weiss entered one of the buildings and ran down the corridors until she found a large square area inside. Benches were placed against the walls for anyone to have a seat while waiting for their teacher to arrive. But the two girls didn't plan on sitting anytime soon. Once Weiss managed to catch her breath from all the running, she looked up to her childhood friends who stood there with a big smile. It annoyed Weiss that after all that running Ruby wasn't huffing and puffing like she was, but she didn't voice that thought.

"How...how are you here? I mean the last I heard from you was the letter you sent! Where did you go and... and... and how could you have not sent me any letters?" Weiss went from shock to sad and hurt as she spoke. Ruby's smile faltered and she looked down. "You were my only friend Ruby... after all the fun we had together you didn't even send me anything to show that you were still my friend... that... that you cared?" Tears were now clinging to the corner of her eyes as she was reliving the past in her mind.

"Weiss... I... Of course I cared! You were my best friend!" Ruby stepped forward and grabbed her shoulders.

"Then why?..." Weiss tried to speak but she held it in. Knowing that if she did her voice would quiver from the emotions she was feeling. She would not show any weakness. Granted it was redundant now that she showed the whole school how happy she was mere moments ago. Ruby opened her mouth to speak, but sighed and decided to look at an uninteresting poster about 'how to say hello in twenty seven languages'.

"It's... complicated. I wanted to write to you... but... things kept on happening with me...things that...," Ruby shook her head from the dark thoughts that began to intrude her mind. "Things that I don't want to talk about. I don't want to talk about anything negative when... when after all these years I've got my best friend back," Ruby smiled then pulled Weiss back in for another hug.

When Weiss was growing up, she never let anyone hug her. The thought of being enclosed in someone's arms made her feel like she was being trapped, feeling claustrophobic in the embrace. The feeling that someone else was in control of whether she could be free or not. Even the times when Sun gave her a one arm side hug, she would tense up and start taking panicked breaths. But when Ruby hugged her she felt safe, because she trusted her with everything. That trust and knowing Ruby would never do anything to hurt her or put her in an uncomfortable position. So even after ten years of other people coming into her life trying to hug her, she still felt safe in Ruby's warm embrace.

"Aww isn't this just precious?" a male voice whispered from around the corner. A voice that caused Weiss to frown in anger and turn to the source.

"Sun! You followed me?!" Weiss yelled angrily. How dare he ruin her happy moment with Ruby.

"Woah woah woah... Blake followed you too," he said as he pulled the raven haired girl from the corner. She glared at her traitor of a friend; she could have snuck off while he took the blame.

"Are these your friends Weiss?" Ruby asked happily.

"Well we consider her our friend. Can't say the same for her though," Sun replied with a shrug as he and Blake approached the two.

"Hmph. This scruffy looking scoundrel is Sun Wukong, he is nothing but a delinquent that's associated to this girl here," Weiss introduced in an annoyed tone.

"Scruffy looking scoundrel? That's an upgrade," He said giving a thumbs up to Ruby, causing her to giggle.

"And this is Blake Belladonna. Good grades and a... acquaintance of mine," Weiss introduced, trying to find the correct word for Blake.

"Hi, I'm Ruby Rose. Oh I love the bow in your hair," Ruby almost squealed as she brought her hands up to her chin. Blake suddenly felt self conscious at the complement. She always wore a black bow on top of her head. The only times it was referenced was when a bully wanted to make a jab at her, and try to pull it off her. So it was odd but refreshing to hear a compliment for once.

"E-erm... thanks," Blake muttered lightly with a blush on her cheeks.

"How come you never talked about her?" Sun asked looking to the heiress. She crossed her arms with a scowl.

"Huh? You never mentioned me?" Ruby looked back to her friend a little crestfallen. And there it was... the mortal enemy of Weiss Schnee. It wasn't a terrorist organization, which she was most familiar with. It wasn't a surprise exam on a topic she hadn't revised. It wasn't even a bully in school. No, the mortal enemy of Weiss Schnee... was those eyes. The eyes! Those damn puppy dog eyes that always gleamed whenever she'd look upon them. Ten years ago those eyes were bad enough to make her crack to Ruby's wishes, but now on an older Ruby? It tripled in effect!

On that note, Weiss hadn't had a chance to recognize how grown up she looked. Ruby still had that childish vibe about her, but her grown features were a sight to behold. Her hair still remained the same and her silver eyes tripled in adorableness, though the heiress would never admit that out loud. But she had developed into a very pretty girl. Her once childish chubby face now more refined, but still held that childish expression. Her figure showed some curves in the right places and made the school uniform suddenly more interesting.

The navy blue tie rested down her white shirt nicely, almost touching the hem of her smart black trousers. The one addition that was not part of her uniform was the red zip up hooded jumper she wore. She could remember years ago when they were little and she wore it. However since she was a lot smaller when they were kids the jumper was too big for her, it was a rare moment when Weiss actually saw her hands. Weiss looked back up to those... eyes again, and remembered that Ruby asked her a question.

"W...well... I didn't want to tell anyone about you... because... well I don't associate with them outside of school and... erm..." Weiss grew redder and redder on her faces as she got closer to the real reason why she never told anyone about Ruby. "...well... because... erm... you were a very big and enjoyable part in my life... I guess I kind of felt... if I didn't tell anyone... those memories would stay precious to me...," Weiss decided halfway though explaining that the black boots with red laces that Ruby wore were the most interesting thing in the world at the current time. Heaven knows how Ruby was able to run in them.

"Aww Weiss! You are just like when we were kids!" Ruby cheered happily and jumped into the heiress, hugging her tightly.

"Okay. Not buying it anymore. Who are you and what have you done with ice queen?" Sun cut in. Weiss glared at the blonde rapscallion, pleading that she'd acquire the powers to burn him in hellfire where he stood.

"Oh! We should totally meet up after school and hang out! You guys can come too!" Ruby announced as she released Weiss.

"I know a good cafe too. Unless that's too cheap for our highness over here," Sun gave a smirk to Weiss, which was returned with a mouthed death threat.

"That's great! Oh and we need to invite my sister too!" Ruby then said with a smile.

"Sister?" Sun asked aloud. Then he suddenly felt an arm wrap around his neck and pull him into another person's body.

"Hellooooo! I hope you guys are treating my sister right," the new arrival asked. She was a tall woman with a long messy blonde mane reaching down to her lower back. Those glistening lilac eyes that shone like a sun during a supernova, and that smile that made boys and girls alike feel their hearts go through what could be compared to a drum and bass concert. The next most eye catching feature on this girl was her uniform, or rather an almost lack of one. Her tie, unlike Ruby's, was very short and just rested on top of her very large breasts. Not only were they highlighted more with the few top buttons of her shirt undone, but the bottom half of her shirt was tied into a knot. Tightening the shirt more against her breasts and revealing her firmed and toned stomach.

That was another thing. This girl somehow managed to catch the perfect medium to having a figure of a model and a figure of an Olympic athlete. Her biceps looked like she was ready to punch a tree down, which made Blake feel very sorry for Sun who was being crushed by said arm. Her toned legs which were exposed by a very short skirt showed that there would be plenty of power behind a kick. Not that Weiss would consider what she wore a skirt. She was almost a hundred percent sure that she owned belts that were bigger than that skirt. Although the muscles weren't as obvious like a body builder, you could tell by looking at this girl that she would more than likely take out a seven foot wrestler. Weiss and Blake found it very hard to take their eyes off of her, of course they would, and the girl in front of them was the definition of a term the boys in their school came up with: Super Sexy Hotty goddess. Not that they would swing that way, both girls were straight and happily so. Of course they were. No questions about it.

"Help!... can't... breath...!" Sun tried to speak. He was going through a inner conflict as to whether he should be fearing for his life and want to get out of this position or be aroused in this position as he felt just how firm, big, jiggily, juicy and bouncy her br...

"Yang! Their nice people! Let him go!" Ruby almost whined at her over protective sister. Yang released Sun and he fell to the ground, gasping for air as his life depended on it.

"Oops! Sorry. So which one is the girl you've been dying all year to meet again" She asked with her hands on her hips.

"This is her!" Ruby wrapped one arm around Weiss and pulled her close. "This is Weiss. Weiss, this is my sister Yang. I'm sure I've told you about her years ago." Ruby did tell Weiss about her caring sister. But back then she only heard of a girl that threw a temper tantrum whenever someone picked at her twin tails. None of the stories matched the tall and intimidating super model Olympian that stood before her.

"Hmmmmm...," Yang leant forward towards her face and gave her a stern expression, as if she was examining the white haired girl. Weiss tried to keep eye contact but she couldn't help feel a cold sweat across her forehead, that and trying not to look at the greatest show for all male kind hanging from the chest.

"So you're the super rich heiress girl?" Yang asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Y-yes?" Weiss tried to lean away from the blonde, but when she answered Yang pulled away with a smile.

"Good! You'll have no trouble paying for the cafe then!" Her big smile showed her flawless white teeth.

"T...treated by... the ice queen?... I'm game," Sun with help of Blake got back to his feet with a smile and a thumbs up.

"Wait... WHA-!" Weiss was about to protest when the bell suddenly rang across the hallways.

"Oh NO! Classes! I can't be late on my first day!" Ruby gasped.

"Late?!" Weiss was shocked at how fast time went by, now her perfect attendance was at stake here.

"Quick! To class!" Yang shouted. Then every felt almost a gust of wind as Ruby went running down the hallways at Guinness world record speed, everyone else scattered to make it to their classes. Weiss and Blake were running side by side as they had the same class next. Both girls having no idea that with the introduction of the two sisters...

...their lives were about to be turned upside down.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I know I should be updating my other two stories but damnit you lot getting all hyped and excited over this story is getting me excited over this story too and I can't stop writing it. It also helps when two of my favourite RWBY fanfictioner's follow the story and give praise ((The Draigg and NobleMETA giving a shout outs their fanfics 'The Weiss List' and 'Brand new World' which I urge you lot to read if you haven't already! And THANK YOU GUYS SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO MUCH FOR LIKING THE STORY :D)).**_

_**Another thing to mention, as I've got reviews asking if there be Bumblebee? The answer is eventually but definitely not any time soon. It's a very very very very VEEEEEEERRRRRRYYYYY long way off, and with the plans I have for the story, the journey to the Bumblebee will be full of obstacles and very torturous for someone who will read this primarily for Bumblebee. Seriously, I mentioned in a Pm to someone asking that it'll happen during chapter fifty something... but with how long the chapters are... I think it'll be even later than that. But yeah, if you're a Bumblebee fan... I'm so sorry if you plan to continue reading this for everything that'll happen... so sorry.**_

_**Final note. There is an OC introduced in this chapter that'll be a supporting character through-out the entire story called Ryan. Now to clarify right now NO HE IS NOT A SELF INSERT CHARACTER. I LITTERALLY COULDN'T THINK OF A DECENT NAME FOR HIM SO I GAVE HIM MINE! HE IS NOTHING LIKE ME, NOT MY AGE, NOT MY ACTUAL LIFE EXPERIENCES, NOTHING LIKE ME AT ALL. WE JUST HAPPEN TO HAVE THE SAME FIRST NAME!**_

_**Now that everything's been mentioned. Enjoy the chapter!**_

The school day was over. Everyone picked up their bags and headed for their bikes, mopeds or parents to take them back home. In Weiss' case it was her bodyguard, his name was Ryan. He was a Former Captain of the Royal Marines who served faithfully for fifteen years since joining at the age of eighteen. He saw the horrors of war and like most soldiers, found it hard to readjust to a normal life. He had no family left and was stuck in a lousy apartment; it seemed that there was nothing left for the retired soldier. That was until one day when walking back from the store he heard a muffled cry for help coming from an alley. Instinct took over and he raced down to the call for help. There he saw three people in ski masks dragging a ten year old girl away. In the split second he had before reacting he saw that two of them were arm with knives and one with a pistol. The men were also dressed in combat trousers, boots and black jumpers. All three men had tattoos on their hands of a wolf's head with three claw marks across it. He immediately recognised the tattoo as the insignia of a terrorist group known as 'The White Fang'. That was all the information he needed to take them out.

He immediately charged at the unsuspecting terrorists. He grabbed the hand of one of the knife wielders and bent it in a direction to hear the familiar crack as the bone snapped from its counterparts. He had one temporarily disabled but the other two were now aware of his presence. The one armed with the firearm would be quicker to pull his weapon out as the other would have to release the girl in order to grab his weapon. His next move would be to disable the gunman and possibly acquire the weapon for himself. Ryan quickly grabbed the knife from the man whose hand he held in a vice and threw it with precision. The blade met its target as it stabbed into the wrist of the gunman before he could even aim. By this point the girl had been released and the third terrorist went for the attack, pulling his own blade. Ryan then grabbed the terrorist he held by the neck with his other hand and threw him at the charging third. He then turned to see that the gun had been dropped by the second terrorist with a knife in his wrist. The blade cut the main artery, with no one around to treat him in time he had mere minutes to live. Ryan rolled for the gun, the familiar feel of the handle almost fit like a glove. Quickly on his feet, without hesitation he fired three times. Blood almost exploded from each of the terrorists. The original gunman and the third man both had matching holes on each side of their head, while the one with the broken hand had his kneecap shatter in pieces as the bullet pierced through. While he screamed in absolute agony, gripping his useless bleeding knee the former marine marched over to him and slammed his foot down on his head. The screams went silent as he fell unconscious, escaping to the nocturnal world, away from the marine.

All terrorists were down, one left alive for questioning, and the girl was safe. The threat was neutralized. He then turned to the girl he had just saved. She stared up at him from the floor with big ice blue eyes. Eyes filled with fear of the heartless monster that killed without hesitation or remorse. She was too scared to recognise that he saved her life. He sighed at the unique girl before him. Unique because of her un-natural hair colour, it was as white as snow. White hair that belonged to Weiss Schnee... who he then noticed exiting from one of the school buildings. He shook his head to rid the memories of how he met the young girl and with a click of his key, unlocked the limo doors. He then frowned when he noticed that she was in the company of the young blonde haired boy known as Sun Wukong. He was definitely not Weiss' favourite person which always meant the heiress would be in a foul mood. However instead of the frown and gritted teeth, he saw a happy smile. It had been a long time since he saw a smile on the girl. She seemed to be walking with Sun, that Blake girl, and two others he never seen before. One was an inappropriately dressed girl and the other a short girl in a red hoody, the one who Weiss seemed to be happily talking to.

"Hey Ryan!" Sun waved at the man waiting. Ruby looked over to the bodyguard who waited for them. He had a shaven head with a few scars littered across his cheek. His blue eyes matched his tie of the same colour. Like all employees of the Schnee household, they all wore the colours of the family crest. With his blue tie he donned a white suit free of any wrinkles. Upon Sun's greetings he bore down a tired glare with his brown eyes.

"Sun... I do hope I don't have to throw you into a bush again," Ryan remarked as he proceeded to crack his knuckles.

"Sadly not... he's invited too," Weiss sighed. Ryan opened the limo door and Weiss, Blake and Sun climbed in. Ruby and Yang however decided to stand with their eyes wide and jaws hanging at the sight of the limo.

"We get to ride a limo?!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Ruby... You have no idea how proud I am of you at befriending a rich snob... otherwise I never would have had the opportunity to ride in a limo!" Yang said as she pulled Ruby into a very tight hug.

"Yang... Can't...Breathe...!" Ruby gasped as she kicked her legs out. Yang quickly released and pretty much dived into the limo. Ruby quickly followed suit and found an empty seat next to Weiss. As the red head sat down she was almost bouncing in her seat with excitement. Usually if anyone started bouncing in the limo they would get a glare and be tossed out by Weiss, so it continued to surprise Ryan when he saw Weiss give a small smile to the excited bubbly girl.

"Are these friends accompanying you home Miss Weiss?" Ryan asked as he sat into the driver's seat.

"No, there is a cafe nearby that we will be eating in. Sun knows the directions," Weiss explained as she crossed her legs and rested her hands upon her thigh.

"Very well," Ryan replied with a light smile, happy that Weiss was now taking part in outings with friends.

"Thank you Mr Driver! I'm Ruby by the way," the bubbly girl smiled. Ryan looked at the rear view mirror to the happy girl next to Weiss. The name Ruby had been mentioned a few times before. "Ruby? As in friend from long ago?"

"Yup, and I'm glad to be back," she announced.

"Take a right here Jeeves!" Sun called out. Ryan sighed in annoyance but complied with the directions given.

"Hey, why don't we all introduce and say something about ourselves? I'll go first! As some of you know, my name is Ruby Rose. I transferred here from Patch and I and the national running champion," Ruby explained in fake fanfare.

"National running champion? Which one? The one hundred meter sprint? The Five thousand? The Relay?" Weiss questioned.

"Well... all of them," Ruby answered in thought. Everyone bar Yang looked on in shock at the revealed champion.

"Oh wait... except the four hundred. I never was able to race that one because of... erm...well... reasons. I heard a blue haired guy won it. I guess he channelled his inner Sonic!" Ruby said with a big wide fake smile that only Weiss saw through. Was those reasons linked to why she couldn't send letters to Weiss?

"I'll go next. Hello everyone, I'm Yang Xiao Long! Master of mixed martial arts and the breaker of hearts, from guys and gals alike," the blonde gave a wink towards Sun and Blake. Both of whom turned away with pink blushes across their cheeks.

"Erm... aaaanyway! That's the cafe there!" Sun pointed out the window. The car slowly pulled up onto the side of the road just a few yards away.

"Hey won't we get a ticket?" Sun asked as Ryan got out of the limo and opened the passenger doors.

"Let me worry about that. Your all clear Miss Weiss, no reporters in sight," Ryan gave the all clear and tossed some sunglasses over to the heiress. She caught them with ease and quickly put them on.

"Let's get inside quickly then," she said as she reached under the seat and pulled out a big sun hat. With her defining features covered up she proceeded to climb out of the limo. Everyone else climbed out and Blake, Sun and Ryan huddled around Weiss as they marched for the cafe.

"Wait, why are we blocking out Weiss from the world?" Ruby asked in confusion as she tried to catch up with Yang.

"Ruby... you realise you're friends with the heiress of the riches company in the world right? Reporters and paparazzi constantly hound her when she's in public," Blake explained. Blake had to wonder just how much did this Ruby girl know about Weiss? Sure they were friends when they were little but it's like the Weiss Ruby knew when she was little is completely different to the Weiss Blake knew in school. Finally they walked into the cafe without any incident.

"I'll be over here if you need me," Ryan said as he went to the corner of the room, inspecting the place for any possible threats.

"Your driver seems nice," Yang commented.

"He's not my driver, he's my bodyguard," Weiss said as she sat at a table by the window. Ruby quickly sat next to her with her mouth wide open.

"You need a bodyguard?! I... I mean I knew that your family was attacked years ago but... you need a bodyguard?!" Ruby exclaimed, almost covering her mouth with her hands.

"Tell you what, why don't you let the others have their go at introducing themselves and save me last. I'll explain it to you then," Weiss asked with a small smile. Ruby nodded then turned to Sun, Blake and Yang sitting down opposite them at the table. Before she could ask Sun or Blake to start a waitress walked up to the gang.

"What will it be?" she asked with a warm smile.

"I'll take a cup of tea please," Blake politely asked.

"I'll have a cola, but not diet because that stuffs disgusting," Sun announced, pulling a face when saying how disgusting the diet drinks were.

"A strawberry milkshake please... Oh! And could you add the umbrella thingy on it too?" Yang asked with an innocent smile.

"Could I please have an espresso?" Weiss made her order. Ruby was about to make her order when Weiss suddenly cut her off. "And she would like a pint size glass of milk please."

"You remembered!" Ruby flung her arms around Weiss and pulled her into a hug, causing an eep sound to escape her lips.

"Okay, coming right up," the waitress said as she walked back behind the counter. While the heiress ordered for her release, Blake and Sun tried to register what they heard.

"Did she just... eep?" Blake asked Sun, her right eye twitching now.

"It sounded so... girly... and cute... what is happening here?" Sun scratched his head profusely, hoping it would help in figuring out what was going on. Finally when Weiss broke free from Ruby's grip the young girl looked over to Sun eagerly.

"Okay well erm... I'm Sun Wukong and I'm not that great with school work. But I do believe I am the unofficial champion at parkour in the school," Sun said as he flexed one of his arms proudly. "With Blake here being my protégé and second best."

"Don't be ridiculous...," Blake replied.

"Aww see she's just being modest," Sun leaned on the table with crossed arms.

"... I've already surpassed you in every way in parkour, I just choose not to flaunt it," Blake smirked.

"Exact- Wait what?" Sun frowned while Ruby giggled in laughter.

"Oh I definitely like this girl. So mysterious and slick... like a feline. Heck, even the bow on her head look like cat ears too," Yang proclaimed as she pointed at them.

"Yang! It's rude to point!" Ruby scolded her older sister.

"Aww but come on Ruby..." Yang argued back but then she had that look in her eye, as if a firework exploded in the depths of her mind. Ruby knew this look far too well.

"Yang... don't...," Ruby began.

"They look so..." Yang continued.

"Yang don't do it!" Ruby exclaimed.

"...sooooooo..." Yang lengthened her vowels on purposefully.

"Please Yang I'm begging you!" Ruby resorted to literally begging at the table, hands clasped together in front of her.

"..._PURR-fect"_ Yang finished. A collective groan echoed from Ruby, Sun and Weiss as they slammed their heads against the table. "Yeah? Am I right?" Blake gave a glaring scowl towards the blonde, not amused with the horrific excuse of a pun.

"Oh god... I think a part of me just died inside...," Weiss' muffled voice vibrated from the table.

"I'm sorry... I tried to stop her," Ruby apologised as she lifted her head up, a red mark across her forehead now. "Anyway, you're next Blake." The raven haired girl sighed in contemplation. She didn't like this idea to talk about herself to everyone around her. Especially anything related to her past.

"Well... Blake Belladonna...and...," Blake tried to come up with something that she could tell Ruby without her asking questions. Eventually she sighed in frustration.

"I like reading books," Blake muttered an answer.

"I like books too. Yang use to read them to me every night when I was little," Ruby began with a light smile to her sister. "I loved listening about the stories of all those heroes that fight the monsters and save the world, not because they wanted fame and fortune, but because they genuinely wanted to make the world a better place. That's what I aspire to be," Ruby said with a proud smile and a look of determination. Weiss was impressed with Ruby. When she was younger her friend was painfully socially awkward, though Weiss herself was no better. Seeing Ruby now with such confidence was almost infectious. It made the white haired girl almost forget how uncomfortable she was feeling now. She was fine with telling Ruby about her past, but not to the strangers on the other side of the table. Although Blake wasn't considered a stranger, neither of them were the kind of friend where they'd talk about their experiences and trade stories.

She was then distracted again by the waitress returning with their drinks. Thanking the woman as they claimed their drinks they began taking sips to refresh themselves. Weiss lowered her cup and placed it on the table, now ready for her turn.

"I'm Weiss Schnee... heiress to the Schnee Oil Company and one of the richest families in the country. When I was little I went into my back yard one day... upset that my father didn't have time for me. When all of a sudden... another girl suddenly ran into my garden," Weiss smiled lightly towards Ruby.

"Hey that garden was the size as this schools field!" Ruby crossed her arms in a pout.

"A stuttering klutz of a girl with no social skills whatsoever," Weiss chuckled at the memory. "Yet she finally asked if I wanted to play with her. Which we did for months, and we loved every second of it." Weiss' smile began to die away. "Until my family became a target to terrorists... wanting to bring down the Schnee Oil plants across the world. Because of that I have to walk around without a bodyguard."

"...Wow... I mean... that's got to be rough...," Yang said, placing her cup down as she took pity upon the heiress.

"The only time I can be without Ryan is at home or in school. Apparently my father and Ryan both personally know the headmaster and assure me that I'd be perfectly fine," Weiss explained with a sigh. She picked up her espresso and took another sip.

"I use to watch the news... whenever they mentioned the Schnee I always tried to find out how you were doing," Ruby then said in melancholy. "Most the time it was just about your father... but the times they showed pictures of you... reporters trying to interview you. I was glad," she turned to her childhood friend with a smile. "I was glad to see that you were all right," Weiss grew a blush at that comment. She was so glad to have her friend back.

"Anyway, let's talk about what there is to know about the school?" Yang said as she played with the umbrella in her glass. So the group of five conversed about all sorts of things to do with the classes, teachers and other students. All the while Ryan was overlooking the scene, a small smile gracing his lips. This was the first time he had seen Weiss hang out with a group of people she could call friends and seem genuinely happy.

It seemed that this year was going to be a very interesting one indeed.


End file.
